


AYCSAUWCA Outtakes

by Polkadot4946



Series: A Youtube/College/Soulmate AU Without A Cool Acronym And More [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadot4946/pseuds/Polkadot4946
Summary: This is outtakes from 'A College/Youtube/Soulmate AU Without a Cool Acronym'It will make next to no sense without the context of that story (The first story in the series)
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: A Youtube/College/Soulmate AU Without A Cool Acronym And More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139366
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	AYCSAUWCA Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is all outtakes from the story that didn't make sense or screwed with the pacing or didn't feel realistic. 
> 
> This first chapter occurs after Mai and Ty Lee learn who Zuko is but before anyone else learns. It was also written before any seeds of Iroh's leaving occured. I think it's a Thursday evening into Friday morning. It ends kind of abruptly when I realized part of the plot before it had accelerated too quickly so there's not a lot of closure. Let me know in the comments if there are any other questions about context because I'm not certain I'm remembering everything
> 
> Trigger Warnings for the first chapter: Severe Dissociative/PTSD episode

It was a beautiful afternoon that ended six hours later with the Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai walking together to Suki, Katara, and Sokka’s apartment.

“Where are you guys coming from?” Katara asked.

"The Jasmine Dragon," Mai answered. 

"I thought Ty Lee hated tea?" Suki asked from inside the living room.

"I do, but I hadn't talked to Lee and his uncle in years so I needed to visit." Ty lee answered as the group walked into the apartment.

“How did you guys meet?” Indrid asked.

“Mutual friend,” Zuko answered before Mai or Ty Lee could say anything else, “We knew each other when we were kids, I hadn’t talked to them in ages so they came around to visit.”

“Cute,” Suki said.

The group got settled into the crowd. Ty Lee clung to Zuko’s side as they sat down next to Sokka on the couch.

“Are you going good?” Sokka asked in mostly a whisper.

Zuko nodded, “Yeah, it was a really nice afternoon.”

“Glad to hear it,” Sokka smiled.

“Okay,” Suki called everyone's attention to her. “Sokka wanted to play games and record some vlog content while we’ve got such a fun group. If you don’t want your face on camera, go sit on the couch next to Indrid. They’ll be running filming and won’t film behind themselves. If you’re cool with it, you can sit anywhere else.”

Zuko brought Ty Lee over to the couch that Indrid was sitting on, and Mai followed them.

“Howdy,” Indrid smiled. “Y’all camera shy?”

“Something like that,” Zuko replied. 

“Fair fair,” Indrid started recording. “The camera’s hot so that I can start setting stuff up on twitch, but the livestream isn’t started yet Sokka. Do you want to run through the ground rules?”

Sokka nodded and took charge of the room in a way that made Zuko swoon.

“First rule,” Sokka said to a nearly quiet room. “Consent is key. If someone says they don’t want to do something we drop it immediately. The comments will do the part of trying to convince someone of something and we don’t need to feed into that at all. 

“Second rule. If you don’t want to do something, please tell someone or leave the video. We can stop recording at any point. View counts aren’t more important than your mental or physical health.

“Third rule. If you’re trying to think of someone to throw under the bus, the answer is Kuzon until he tells me to stop pretending he has wronged me.

“Fourth rule. If you want us to pause the stream for any reason, yell to pause the stream. If you for any reason that makes you uncomfortable, Mai has offered to watch for people. Make eye contact with her and she’ll point to you, if you keep eye contact after she’s pointed at you then she’ll tell Indrid to pause the stream. Deal?”

The room made general noises of agreement. “Awesome. Oh! Temporary rule number five, I don’t want to talk about Red on the stream. I know we’ve said that before but I’m not telling the public this time, we’re just going to ignore the issue, alright?”

More noises of agreement were made, and the stream began.

After a brief introduction to the room, Sokka described a game called ‘convince me.’

“It’s basically a fake conspiracy theory game.” Sokka said, “A person starts talking, and they basically have to convince everyone of a bullshit conspiracy theory that doesn’t already exist. I was yelled at by Kuzon last night for thinking that all birds were robots wasn’t a real conspiracy. I was wrong. That one didn’t count. Instead I said that all whales were robots and he convinced me I was wrong because if we could make robots that big, people would be using it for sex. You get the point. Does anyone have a conspiracy they’ve been burning to fake?”

“Climate change is a plan made by Hitler’s Germany to make Russia easier to invade.” Kuzon declared. 

Zuko laughed as Kuzon went into a detailed (obviously researched) explanation about how Hitler had aided in climate change. Suki fought him on it with political science references that Zuko mostly knew about. The argument went on for about ten minutes before Suki started a new round. Her conspiracy was ‘Wood isn’t real.”

This argument lasted an impressively long time, before Indrid spoke up from behind the camera, “Hey Suki, hate to burst your ‘you’ve never seen hit happen’ campaign. I actually watched a tree get planted when I was four, and it was cut down when I was eighteen. It did in fact have wood.”

“Shit.” Suki laughed, “Maybe I’m wrong then.”

“Alright,” Toph spoke up, “Am I allowed to argue that I think Ozai Sozin runs a child sex ring?”

Zuko sank into the couch. They took a deep breath and didn’t look at Mai or Ty Lee.

“Nope,” Sokka said, “I think we need to leave pedophilia out of this.”

“That’s not even the best Sozin family conspiracy out there.” Kuzon said, “I’m a bit fan of the infamous ‘Zuko Sozin is alive.’”

“What?” Mai asked loudly.

Zuko Sozin felt like they couldn’t breathe.

“Who says that?” Mai asked.

“That’s not a fake conspiracy,” Katara said. “Doesn’t count.”

“Come on!” Sokka said, “We need to indoctrinate her into this! It’s fucking great! It’s the only conspiracy I’ve been able to convince you of Katara you have to give me a chance to tell the people-” He gestured to the camera -“That Ozai Sozin faked his son’s death.

Ozai Sozin’s son swallowed and kept their eyes on Sokka. They hated everything about this but they wanted to hear it.

Katara rolled her eyes, “Do what you want, I’m going to go get some water, it’s hot in here.”

Sokka smiled and turned to Mai, “Okay, so Zuko died sevenish years ago, right?”

“Right,” Mai said slowly. Zuko didn’t look at her.

“Pause the recording.” Ty Lee said.

“Done.” Indrid said quickly.

“Before- sorry- before you continue, uhm, I just- I-” Ty Lee took a deep breath and Zuko didn’t have the resolve to look at her. “I grew up kind of adjacent to that family and am still occasionally in loose contact with Azula Sozin. Do you make a bad light of his kids at any point in this conspiracy because I don’t want to hear that?”

Zuko frowned. They wanted to know what their new friends thought of Zuko Sozin, son of Ozai.

“No,” Sokka shook his head, “We make Ozai out to be a real bastard though so I don’t have to go off if that will make you uncomfortable.”

“Ozai can rot in hell,” Ty Lee said. “You can go back to recording.”

Zuko felt a small smile tug at their lips when Ty Lee swore about their father.

“All good?” Indrid asked the room. No one disagreed so Indrid started recording.

“Sorry about that,” Sokka said, “Okay, so anyways Zuko Sozin died seven ish years ago. There were a couple things that were strange about his death. Can anybody name them?”

Zuko felt their head shake in response.

“You okay?” Ty Lee whispered.

Zuko didn’t answer. They wanted to say that they were, but they didn’t know how.

“His uncle wasn’t at the funeral,” Indrid said from behind the camera. “I remember that got a lot of media attention. He never released a statement about the death either.”

“Lee,” Ty Lee whispered again, she took Zuko’s hand. Zuko yanked their hand back to them with a surprising amount of force. “Shit, Lee are you good?”

“Yeah,” Zuko heard themself mumble. “Don’t touch me right now.”

“Okay. Uncle was weirdly distant. Ozai’s own brother who had been known to visit his kids. Next point.”

“The autopsy reports,” Suki said. “That’s what convinced Katara.”

Zuko’s head whipped to Suki. They didn’t know there was an autopsy faked.

Suki continued, “Because he died so quick and had never had seizures before, they did an autopsy to get rid of suspicions of a murder or assasination. I couldn’t list them all but people who know their shit say that some of the autopsy information looks shady as fuck.”

“Exactly!” Sokka said, “Why would Ozai fucking Sozin pay for an autopsy that gave out weird ass results if he didn’t either help kill his kid, or if his kid isn’t alive.”

Zuko swallowed tightly. Ozai both tried to kill his kid and faked the kid’s death.

“You really think he’d kill a kid?” Aang asked, “Who would do that?”

“Ozai’s the bastard who sparked the opioid epidemic.” Suki said, “I refuse to believe he values human life.”

Ty Lee let out a snort of laughter. 

“Third piece of evidence!” Sokka called out, “It was incredibly public knowledge that literally no one saw the body. No one. Entirely closed casket, the people at the funeral home were bound with NDA’s. No one can prove that they buried Zuko Sozin that day which is weird if it really was just a seizure, because seizures don’t generally disfigure the body where you’d want to lay them to rest with a clean memory.”

Sokka turned to Mai, “Have I convinced you that these people faked their son’s death?”

Zuko followed the room’s gaze to Mai. They felt dizzy.

“No.” Mai answered. “You convinced me that something was weird, but none of this proves he’s still alive.”

Mai wasn’t looking at Zuko which was good because Zuko didn’t know what they would do with attention.

“People looked for him,” Katara spoke up, “I googled it yesterday because I had the same thought. I firmly believe, with nearly no proof, that Zuko Sozin lives with his uncle, because his uncle disappeared at the same time. I also think that they paid off journalists or have a fucking fantastic alibi because a couple of journalists said that there is one other pair of people whose legal names are ‘Zuko Sozin’ and ‘Iroh Sozin,’ but it’s definitively not them.”

_ Zuko was on a hospital bed with pain medicine, their father’s pain medicine, coursing through their veins. They felt groggy and horrible and the pain hadn’t entirely left. _

_ “Yes that is my name,” Uncle said. “You have the wrong people though. Please tell your friends this.” _

_ “Sir I recognize your face from the photos.” _

_ “Would you like a cup of tea?” Uncle asked. Zuko grimaced. _

_ “I- will you answer my questions?” _

_ “Will you let me persuade you not to ask?” _

_ “My colleagues will jump on this story if I don’t take it,” The woman insisted. _

_ “You will help me convince them not to, let me explain what becomes of this child if you release his status to the press, please.” Iroh implored. _

_ Zuko listened as his uncle described a future filled with photos and trials and newspapers and headlines and no space to heal or love anyone. Uncle spoke of a teenagers ability to grow past trauma and the way this would be harmed. _

_ The journalist agreed. _

“If you just think the death was faked,” Toph was talking to someone, “Then how do you think he died?”

“Something ugly, maybe something at Ozai’s hands,” Kuzon answered. 

_ Ozai’s hands held a match and then the fire was everywhere. It was hot. The room was hot and sweaty. Everything was hot. His body was in pain and as he tried to blink away the flames, water burned its way into his eyes. His ears were ringing. He couldn’t tell what was going on. Everything hurt. Everything was wrong.  _

_ Zuko looked to Azula and saw her staring at them. She didn’t look upset. She gave her father a small smile.  _

_ “Fucking faggot,” Father swore. _

“Lee,” Ty Lee’s whisper was louder than Father’s. “Lee, can you hear me?”

Zuko felt themself nod. “It’s hot in here,” They mumbled. 

Someone said something from Zuko’s bad side.

“I don’t know,” Ty Lee answered. “Lee are you okay?”

“Pause it,” Mai whispered.

“Stream paused,” Indrid announced.

“Everything okay?” Sokka asked as the room suddenly went quiet.

“I think Lee’s panicking but he’s not very responsive,” Mai said. Zuko watched her as she moved to sit in front of them. They would have been in view of the camera moments ago. “Ty Lee, call Uncle please.”

“I need your phone then,” Ty Lee said. Mai handed over her phone. 

“He’s in under his first name.”

“Got it,” Ty Lee replied.

“Can we help?” Sokka asked.

Zuko looked up to see everyone looking at them.

_ Photos were taken as Zuko and Azula stepped out of the car and into their home. Everyone was watching _

“I don’t know,” Mai answered. 

“Shit,” Sokka said, “Hey Indrid, do you want to put out a comment that we’re going to be a while. Lee, can we help at all?”

“It’s hot,” Zuko mumbled.

“Can he take off a layer or two?” Kuzon asked. Otherwise we can step out of the room so that there’s not as many bodies.”

Zuko was shaking their head at the first idea. Everything felt fuzzy.

“Hey Uncle, uhm, Lee’s here, but he’s having a sort of mental health episode. He’s not terribly responsive right now, do you want me to step out and explain it to you, or give him the phone.”

The next thing Zuko knew they were taking a phone into their hands and putting it to their ear. 

“Nephew,” Iroh’s voice said, “Are you there?”

“Yeah,” Zuko answered.

“Lovely,” Iroh’s voice held his smile. “I’m glad to hear that. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Not here.” Zuko felt themself reply. They were glad to realize that they weren’t dumb enough to out themselves in front of everyone. 

“That’s okay, can you tell me where you are currently.”

“I’m okay,” Zuko didn’t need Iroh to come rescue them.

“From the sounds of it, nephew, you are struggling right now. That’s okay. Can you tell me where you are? I want to make sure you know.”

“I- yeah- I know.” Zuko answered.

“Nephew, do you feel as though you’re truly there?” Uncle asked.

“No,” Zuko replied.

“Okay, then I think it best you come home. I am worried for you.”

Zuko didn’t know how to reply to that. They didn’t know what to think.

“Nephew, can you hand the phone to one of your friends?” Uncle requested.

Zuko nodded. They could do that. 

“Nephew, can you still hear me?”

“Yes,” Zuko said. 

“Wonderful, hand the phone to Ty Lee right now, please.”

Zuko nodded again and handed the phone to Mai who was standing in front of them.

Zuko was getting into the uber with their uncle. Then they were walking up the stairs to the apartment. They went to sleep at some point probably.

\---

Mai helped Iroh lead Zuko back to the uber that Iroh had arrived in. The pair drove off and Mai took a deep breath before she walked back inside to find her girlfriend.

“Is he okay?” Suki asked as soon as Mai closed the door.

“His uncle said that this has happened before. He’s had a long weekend so it wasn’t your fault,” May walked over to Ty Lee who was still sitting on the couch. Without losing the confidence she constantly faked, Mai sat on the couch and pulled a shaken Ty lee onto her lap so that Ty Lee could whisper her worries about Zuko without the room hearing.

“What happened?” Toph’s voice filled the anxious silence. “I- I didn’t want to ask while he was here, but what happened?”

“I think it was a PTSD attack,” Mai managed to keep her voice from shaking. “He stopped responding to Ty Lee about halfway through the story, and I thought he would snap back into it if we stopped, but he just looked very scared. We helped him leave with his uncle though. Uncle will take care of him.”

Ty Lee nodded into Mai’s shoulder. Mai felt the dampness of Ty Lee’s tears start to soak through her t-shirt. She held Ty Lee tighter.

“Do we know what triggered it?” Sokka asked.

Mai didn’t know how to answer this question without telling the room that Zuko was Zuko. “I- I don’t feel comfortable talking about his triggers without him here. I think I know what it was but it’s personal so I don’t want to share.”

“Was it the Sozin stuff, or before that?” Katara asked.

“It started when you started talking about Sozin,” Indrid answered. “I felt him stiffen up, but I figured it was just the way we all hate Sozin for varying degrees of personal or political reasons.”

“Fuck him with a rusty knife,” Ty Lee muttered. Mai smiled.

Mai’s phone buzzed and she quickly pulled it out. 

_ Iroh: Thank you for calling. Lee isn’t in a good space. I will ensure that they will not be a danger to themself or others. I will keep you updated.  _

Mai swallowed noted that she had most of the room’s attention.

“Sorry, is that his uncle?” Suki asked.

“Yeah, uhm, yeah he said that Lee isn’t doing great, but I don’t think Uncle plans on leaving his side. He said he’d keep us updated.”

“Sokka,” Aang whispered, “Can I draw Appa on your back, again? To try and calm down?”

“Yeah, uhm, yeah, I think that sounds good. Why don’t I do a quick sign off the stream and give an apology, then we can all just chill and watch a movie for a while, okay?”

“That’s a good idea,” Suki complimented.

Sokka and Indrid moved the camera to a place where Sokka could quickly talk to their remaining audience. 

_ Iroh: Was the room you were in hot? _

_ Mai: Yeah, there were a lot of people. We had windows open but he wasn’t near one _

_ Mai: I didn’t think about it _

_ Iroh: It’s not normally an issue _

_ Iroh: Ty Lee said you were discussing Sozin, but she didn’t say anything else. What were you discussing exactly _

_ Mai: I should have thought to stop them. They started talking about conspiracy theories surrounding Zuko Sozin’s death. I didn’t know such theories existed and my curiosity overpowered my concern. He didn’t ask us to stop so I thought he was okay. Ty Lee said he told her he was fine but he looked distant through the whole discussion _

_ Iroh: Thank you _

_ Iroh: It is not your fault _

_ Iroh: I too have curiously looked into these theories. I perhaps should have told my nephew that they existed. _

_ Mai: Sorry _

_ Iroh: as I regularly hear my nephew say, ‘Fuck Ozai with a rusty knife.” _

Mai let out a short laugh and moved to show the text to show Ty Lee.

“Hmm?” Ty lee pulled away from Mai’s shoulder. “What?”

“Look what Uncle just sent,” Mai said. “Imagine those words leaving his mouth.”

Ty Lee read the text and then let out a giggle.

“What did he say?” Suki asked. “If- sorry- you don’t have to say if you don’t want.”

Mai smiled, “I can’t quote it because it includes personal stuff, but Uncle texted the ‘Fuck’ word and as much as the situation was a sad one, I find it incredibly funny.”

“Uncle said ‘Fuck?’” Toph asked.

“He texted it,” Mai said.

“That counts!” Toph laughed. “That’s insane. What the fuck did he say it about?”

“The trauma that caused Lee’s PTSD,” Mai replied, “Personal stuff, he was quoting Lee, but it still counts.”

“Mai,” Ty Lee whispered.

“Hmm?” Mai asked.

Ty Lee’s voice was barely above a breath. “Maybe warn Iroh that they’re going to be drawing on Zuzu’s back. When they start he could outline the scar if Zu will let him touch his back.”

Mai hummed in agreement and sent a text suggesting that.

“How are you doing?” Mai whispered to Ty Lee.

“He looked so scared,” Ty Lee let out a sob.

Mai pulled her closer, “I know, I know.”

“We just got him- we just got him back today and he’s so hurt Mai. Fucking- I want to fucking kill his fucking dad. Fuck Azula too.” Ty Lee had enough sense to keep her voice at a whisper. “They fucked him up Mai. He- I mean no one should have to hear conspiracies about their own fucking death. Fuck Ozai. Fuck him so much.”

“You guys okay?” Katara’s voice was soft and nearby.

“We will be,” Mai answered as Ty Lee let out another sob into her shoulder. “I- that sucked but we’ll be okay.”

“Alright Aang!” Sokka called, “Twitch stream thinks that someone got the flu. Does anyone know if Red has anything sensitive written, otherwise wipe clean anything you don’t want visible to the room and I’ll strip so that Aang can draw on my back.”

“Red said something on our arm earlier,” Suki said, “Do you have a cover for your forearm, otherwise you can borrow one of mine.”

“None of mine are clean,” Sokka admitted.

“I’ll go grab one,” Suki headed off. 

Sokka pulled his shirt off most of his body, leaving his shirt sleeve on his left arm. Aang sat on Sokka’s hips as though they had done this before. The rest of the room followed suit and settled in for a movie. They started watching Disney’s Hercules and eventually Ty Lee pulled herself far enough off of Mai to watch the movie.

“Oh,” Aang said. “How is Red- oh someone’s drawing a border line for me. Awesome.”

Mai smiled and squeezed Ty Lee’s shoulder.

_ Iroh: My nephew is cooling down in bed, I drew the border line, the picture is beautiful. Unfortunately there still isn’t a lot of awareness of surroundings. I will have my nephew sleep in bed with me tonight so that I can keep a watchful eye. I’ll text again by morning. _

_ Mai: Thanks, I know his first class tomorrow is with Suki. I’ll have her send him notes _

_ Iroh: Thank you very much _

_ Iroh: How are you all holding up? _

_ Mai: We’re relaxing to a movie. Everyone is worried about him. _

_ Iroh: I wish I could dissuade your fears _

_ Mai: Will he be okay? _

_ Iroh: I believe so. It’s been a long time since I couldn’t talk my nephew out of a dissociation before bed. I am hoping a nights rest will help. _

_ Mai: But it’s happened before? _

_ Iroh: It has. Not in several years however. _

“Uncle said that Lee’s sleeping,” Mai announced to the room.

“Did he start feeling better before he fell asleep?” Aang asked. Mai looked over to see that he had obviously been crying as he drew a detailed picture of his animal onto Sokka’s back.

“Not really,” Mai said, “Uncle is helping him cool down and says that Lee’s bounced back from stuff like this before. It’s been years, but it’s happened before.”

“Does he know why it was so bad?” Suki whispered.

“There’s a lot of reasons,” Mai said, “I don’t feel as though I should share them, but Lee’s had a fairly stressful few days.”

“Can we do anything to help?” Ty Lee asked.

“Not right now,” Mai said.

Ty Lee whispered so only Mai could hear, “I’m glad I have you.”

“I’m glad to have you too,” Mai pulled her into her lap again as the movie played on.

\---

_ TEXT TRANSCRIPTION _

_ Mai - Ty Lee - Lee - Sokka - Katara - Aang - Toph - Suki - Kuzon _

Sokka: This is a good group chat. Mai can you send updates here?

Mai: Yeah

Mai: Morning everyone, I just got a call from Uncle, Lee was sick in the middle of the night. He doesn’t have a fever, so Uncle thinks his body is just trying to figure out what’s going on. He’s staying hydrated and getting sleep. 

Katara: Would Uncle appreciate food if I wanted to make some for them?

Ty Lee: If Uncle ever turns down free food, please let us know because it’s probably a sign that he’s off the rails

Ty Lee: He’d appreciate that Katara

Katara: Thanks!

Suki: Get well soon Lee!

Aang: Get well soon!

Kuzon: Get well soon Buddy!

_ Nearly an hour later _

Lee: Morning

Sokka: How are you doing?

Lee: Sorry about last night. I didn’t realize that was going to happen or I would have asked for a topic change. Hope everyone’s okay

Sokka: Bitch, we’re worried, how are you?!

Katara: Sokka!

Lee: lol I’m fine

Ty Lee: Mai’s on the phone with your uncle so reconsider your answer

Lee: Mai!

Lee: I feel like a panicked ball of shit

Lee: But I’m fine

Lee: This is much more normal than last night

Lee: And I got an emailed extension on my test today so I’ll be fine

Suki: Glad to hear that last part. Anything we can do to help?

Sokka: Shit, well I’m glad you’re better

Lee: Me too

Mai: Uncle didn’t know you were awake, sorry I tattled

Lee: All good, I was gonna yell for him anyways

\---

_ Phone transcription _

_ Sokka-Lee _

“Hello?” Sokka answered.

“Hey,” Lee said, “Do you have a minute of emotional availability. If not I can call back later.”

“I’ve got time and emotional availability, what’s up?” Sokka replied.

“Uhm, can I tell you something big so that one of you guys knows?”

“What do you mean?” Sokka asked. “I already know you’re Red.”

“Yeah, about that big.” Lee replied.

“But not that?” Sokka clarified.

“Yeah, I- Uncle said that one of my soul bonds should know since we hang out together now and Mai and Ty Lee don’t normally hang with you. I- can I tell you this or do you want me to tell someone else. I feel like I already saddled you with the one secret so now I’m just being selfish.”

“You can tell me,” Sokka replied. “I can be here for this. Will the others eventually know?”

“Yeah, uh probably soon. It’s- so there’s a lot of legal stuff surrounding it, and so right now the only people who know about this are Uncle, Mai, Ty Lee, Father, a handful of lawyers, and myself. That’s going to change soon. Soon the world will kind of know, but right now it’s a small pocket of people and you can’t tell your dad this one.”

“Oh, uhm, okay, yeah I’ll talk to Ty Lee if I need to. That’s okay.” Sokka said.

“Okay, uhm, so this is going to sound absolutely fucking crazy but I swear I’m not lying and I need you to take me seriously.”

“Deal.” Sokka agreed.

“My first name is Zuko, and my father is The Ozai Sozin.”

Sokka was quiet for nearly a minute.

“Did you hear me?” Zuko whispered.

“I- I’m taking you seriously,” Sokka said, “And this is seriously a lot to unpack. How- so- wait okay. So your death was faked?”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed.

“Okay, I’m going to say that it was faked when your dad burned you?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, okay, okay cool cool, fuck him. Uhm, wow Ozai Sozin is the biggest bastard in the world.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit no wonder you lost all sense of self last night, we were talking about you like a prize to be found and you were sitting in the fucking room. Damn I’m so sorry that happened Lee, er, you still want me to call you Lee?”

“For now, yeah,” Lee answered.

“Okay, okay, shit. Damn, I’m so fucking sorry that happened.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Still,” Sokka replied, “It still sucks that it happened. Shit. Okay, okay so then Uncle is Iroh Sozin?”

“Yeah.”

“And when Ty Lee was checking to see if they would bash any of the kids?”

“She was probably protecting me,” Lee said, “Making sure you guys didn’t call me a failure or a freak in front of me.”

“We don’t think that of you Lee.” Sokka’s voice was strong. “I honest to God don’t think that of you at all. Your dad I have a few choice names to call, but you’re a gift Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
